Seras entra en celo!
by ayelen rock
Summary: este fics no me pertenece es de kristinia. seras comiensa a tener deseos hacia su maestro. alucard se aprovecha esta situacion torturandola
1. Chapter 1

**Este fics no me pertenece a la escritora kristinia.**

**El fics esta en ingles y como me gusta decidi traducirla al español**

**Seras entra en celo!**

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

En una noche ventosa, en el campo hay una figura solitaria. Esta figura es una mujer, tiene el cabello rubio anaranjado que cayó en sus ojos azules sorprendentes. Pone su pistola humeante en el hombro y miró a su alrededor en los cadáveres de criaturas parecidas a un zombi. La luna brillaba abajo en el área y la mujer miró el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos. Entonces les abrió una vez más y miró a la luna que brilló por sobre su piel pálida natural antinatural.

**-Buen trabajo chica policía. Ahora Regresa.**

-Sí mi maestro". La mujer dijo y dio una última mirada de nostalgia a la luna antes de alejarse de la zona.


	2. Chapter 2: La advertencia de Alucard

**Seras entra en celo!**

** cap.2 La advertencia de Alucard**

-UF- La habitación estaba extrañamente en blanco y oscuro sólo había una mesa con una silla y el ataúd. El sonido provenía de adentro del ataúd y pronto se detuvo.

-

Los ojos se abrieron para revelar los ojos rojos carmesí. La persona tenía el pelo negro y llevaba un traje victoriano- ¿chica policía? Oh... esto es interesante- El hombre decía sonriendo y gradualmente a través de su ataúd y miró a su alrededor de su habitación. Estaba oscuro con unas velas para alumbrar y en su mesa era una botella de sangre y una copa de vino.

"Mi maestro querrá ser advertido sobre lo que está pasando- El hombre se hiso niebla y atravéso el techo.

-

-¿Qué quieres, Alucard? Estoy ocupada- La mujer rompió sus helados ojos azules estrechamiento en el hombre.

El hombre se rio y contestó con un divertido tono de voz -Mi maestro, tanta rabia y tan pronto por la mañana. Pensé que querrías ser advertida

-¿Advirtiéndome sobre qué?- La mujer preguntó, estrechando aún más los ojos.

-Sobre la chica policía- Alucard respondió y la mujer parpadeó tomado detrás.

-¿Qué pasa con chica policía? Ella todavía no está bebiendo su sangre?- La mujer pregunto suspirando como ella sacó un cigarrillo y encendió antes de tomar una bocanada y soplar el humo.

-No, eso no es. Se trata de su lado vampiro. Mi maestro, ella entrara en calor- Alucard respondió con una divertida locura bajo sus gafas.

-¿Qué debemos hacer cuando entre en calor? ¿Cuáles son los efectos?- La mujer preguntó tranquilamente sin mostrar ninguna otras emoción.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer. Ella tiene que pasar por esto- Alucard respondió con una sonrisa y fundió en las sombras su risa rebotando alrededor de la habitación.

Unos momentos más tarde hubo un golpe en su puerta y la mujer respondió con su voz cansada -Adelante

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un hombre, de 50 años, con un traje de mayordomo llevando una bandeja en sus manos con té -Sir Integra pasa algo?- El hombre preguntó colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa entregando a la mujer la tasa de té, y la observa.

-Walter sabes algo sobre los vampiros que entrar en calor?- La mujer pregunto en calma, no

Él respondió sorprendido pero no lo demostró- no. No. Es algo que debería investigar?

-No, Walter. Parece que la chica policía va entrar en calor pronto- Integra respondió a sus preguntas y Walter miró antes de que suavizaron sus ojos y dijo suavemente,

-Sir Integra no se preocupe, sobre la señorita Victoria. Alucard será cargo y controlar sus acciones

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Parecía emocionado por su perspectiva- Integra declaró y Walter parpadeó.

-¿Dijo algo más?- Walter preguntó suavemente como suplicante miró a sus ojos azules heladas y suspiró Integra un poco.

No... lo que sea, él está guardando para sí mismo. Él sólo vino para advirtiéndonos- Integra respondió y Walter saludó antes de salir después de que Integra lo dejaron fuera.

-"Debe haber algo más a esta advertencia de Alucard."- Integra pensado antes de suspirar levemente a sí misma y sacudiendo el cigarro en el cenicero


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a los lectores por sus rewis

Capitulo 3: seras se da cuenta

La mujer rubio-naranja abrió sus ojos azules -¿Qué... fue ese sueño?- La mujer se pregunta antes de sentir un tirón de hambre en su estómago, pero esta vez no podía ignorarlo. La tapa del ataúd se y sus ojos eran ahora de color rojo carmesí. De repente estaba delante de la mesa y cogió el paquete. Sus colmillos crecieron y mordió el paquete de sangre viviendo el contenido. Cuando la sangre golpeó su lengua un maullido arrancó de su garganta.

**-Buena Chica Policía. Bebe su sangre**- La voz de su amo se hizo eco a través de su mente y miró hacia arriba antes de susurrar:

-Maestro...- Ella seguía teniendo hambre, pero lo ignoró. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigio a la oficina de Integra.

-**No hay un "buenas noches?" Eso es grosero Chica Policía** -Alucard dijo riéndose en su mente y Seras sonrió un poco cuando el hambre se hizo casi insoportable.

-Maestro, mi señor. Buenas noches- Seras dijo ronroneando mientras sus ojos carmesí se derritieron y parecía ser como la sangre caliente.

**-Mejor Chica Policía. Buenas noches. Nos vemos pronto**- Alucard dijo antes desapareser de su mente dejándola con una sensación de soledad.

**"-Que es este... este deseo que siento por mi amo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?** "pensó Seras sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock antes de salir corriendo a la oficina de Integra

Seras entro a la oficina causando a la mujer que mirara para arriba y parpadear -¿Qué sucede, Agente Victoria?- Integra preguntó ante la mirada sorprendida y asustada de Seras. Era muy raro ver la cara de miedo, no era algo común.

-S-Sir Integra algo está mal conmigo?- Solo soltó el comentario sin explicaciones

-Tienes que decirme lo que te está sucediendo para poder ayudarte- Integra explicó ya que no tenia mucho sentido.

Entonces se sonrojó y le esplico a Integra en voz baja -yo siento como ... como deseo, amo. Esto nunca me a sucedido antes.-

Una mirada de complicidad llegó a los ojos de Integra y le dio una ordenó, -A tu cuarto, Agente Victoria. Hablaremos más tarde sobre este tema- Seras la miró confundido, pero obedeció y salió de la oficina y regreso a su cuarto.

-ALUCARD!- Gritó Integra y pronto una risa oscura llenó la habitación como una sombra comenso a tomar forma ante de la mesa de Integra.

Alucard sonrió y se inclinó ante Integra -Sí, mi señor? Hay algo que necesitas?-

-La chica policia vino a verme hace un momento. Ella está muy preocupada, Alucard." Integra respondió mas calmada

-Oh ¿Por qué ha venido a verte?- Alucar preguntó con curiosidad y su rostro estalló en una nueva sonrisa.

-Acerca de ... ciertos deseos.- Integra respondió y suspiro ante la sonrisa de Alucard. Él sabía que su amo no le diría lo que Seras le habia dicho.

-Supongo que quieres que vaya a ver a la chica policía- Integra negó con la cabeza  
-Quiero que la supervises cuando ella está fuera de Hellsing- Alucard se encogió de hombros, pero asintió con la cabeza y se fundió en el suelo, como Integra suspiró.-Seras!- Integra llama y pronto la puerta se abrio para revelar a Seras  
-Sí, Sir Integra?- Seras preguntó nerviosamente mientras miraba a Walter. No era que no confiaba en él, sólo era que no confiaba en sí misma.  
-Es hora de que tengamos esa pequeña charla. Siéntate- Integra señalo la silla y Seras se sento.

-Seras lo que te está pasando es algo que todos los vampiros mujeres pasan por lo que Alucard dice. Yo no sé nada de los síntomas o el tiempo que va a durar, pero todo lo que sé es Alucard dice que estás en el calor- Integra dijo con calma y Seras abrió sus ojos cuando preguntó:

-En el calor?-

Integra suspiro y respondió con calma -Sí, en el calor. Si desea saber más del tema ve y preguntale a Alucard. Él sabe más de este tema que yo-

Seras palidecio antes de levantarse y saludar a Integra y salir de la oficina.

-Sir Integra Puede causarle problemas para Miss Victoria?- Walter preguntó en voz baja y sir integra se frotó entre sus cejas antes de que ella respondió cansadamente

-podría causar problemas, no voy a mentir-

-Espero que no, señorita Victoria no tiene tantos problemas. Se trata de lo suficiente como es.- Walter dijo en voz baja y se integra no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con él.


	4. Chapter 4 primer intento

**Cap.4: primer intento**

Seras abrió los ojos y miró a la tapa de su ataúd. Ella aún no lo podía creer pero sabía que era verdad. ¿Cómo explicaría el repentino deseo hacia su maestro? Suspiró cuando volcó sobre su lado y acurrucado como un destello de deseo atravesó su cuerpo. Ella gimió y se hiso una bola más apretada.

"¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto ahora?" Seras se preguntó a sí misma gimiendo en deseo que trajo dolor.

_/_

Los ojos de Alucard se abrieron y él olfateó el aire. De repente estalló una sonrisa y él roroneaba - chica policía parece que has entrado finalmente en calor. Ahora esto va a ser entretenido viendo que luchas con su sed de sangre y el deseo- Dio una risa psicótica. Atraveso la pared y se dirigio a la oficina de su maestro.

-¿Qué quieres Alucard?- Integra pregunto.

Lo que sólo le hizo sonreír -Por qué mi maestro, vine a decirte que la chica policía, finalmente ha entrado en celo- Alucard respondió y los ojos de Integra se abrieron de sorpresa y entró en una profunda meditación.

-Ah, ya veo- Integra murmuró y preguntó -¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Alucard?-

Alucard sonrió mientras él respondió: -por qué?, no are nada mi maestro. Debo hacer algo?-

-Tan sólo vas a dejarla sufrir- Integra declaró y luego meneó la cabeza.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué monstruo no juega con su presa?- Alucard se rio y se deslizo en las sombras antes de desaparecer.

Walter entró y preguntó suavemente a la vista de la mirada molesta de su maestro -Alucard va a dejarla sufrir a la señorita Victoria, no?-

-Me temo que si, Walter. No hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudar a la chica policía en este momento.- Integra respondió favoreciendo al criado de Hellsing con una leve sonrisa.

-Me da lastima por la srta Victoria, Alucard no muestra ningún interés en ella, pero ahora que entro en celo juega con ella- Walter dijo suspirando e Integra le dio una mirada de lástima, así como una mirada cómplice. Walter miraba a Seras como si fuera su nieta o incluso hija.

Seras había crecido en ella también, y vio Seras como una hermana pequeña. -Yo también lo hago. Pero Alucard tendrá lo que el quiere- Integra dijo.

_/_

Seras salió de la mansión y se dirigió al entrenamiento. Miró al cielo nublado. Es un lastima la luna está cubierta- murmuró antes de suspirar mientras caminaba por la zona y miré a su alrededor. Repentinamente olio un olor desconocido al alcance de su nariz -¿Pero que...? Alguien intenta invadir la mansión Hellsing?- Seras se dio la vuelta y sus ojos azules destellaron en rojo.

Miró alrededor de la zona y no vio nada, pero aún podía oler y sentir una presencia indeseada. Corrió a la dirección donde se encontraban unos pocos soldados practicando su objetivo –Que Alguien me dé una arma!- Seras gritó. Ellos la miraron sin comprender antes de que gritó airadamente, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos –El arma ahora!- Uno de los soldados sorprendido le entrego la Ametralladora

Cogió con facilidad antes de ser dado vuelta y colocar la Ametralladora a su hombro. Sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar como apenas cogió una sombra hacia el lado. Lo siguió relativamente fácilmente y disparó un tiro de advertencia. Antes de que ella pudiera disparar otro vez el arma cayó al suelo y una sombra la mando a volar hacia la mansión. un vampiro la sostenía por el cuello

-Qué el...?- Seras hablo débil como la mano apretaba su garganta. Pronto su instinto vampírica salió, Sus colmillos crecieron y luchó contra su rival. _-__**Maestro! ¿Qué voy a hacer? **_**_Este hombre_****... **_**Este estúpido! No me suelta!- **_Seras pensaba, y empezó arañando las venas. Una ola de ira y el odio se levantó sobre ellos. Seras volvió los ojos hacia la persona detrás quien la retenía, y poniendo sus manos lugares inadecuados.

"M-maestro!" Seras gritó de alegría y felicidad. Alucard miro con furia, sus ojos rojos carmesí oscurecieron y la textura cambio. Él gruñó –Ella es mía. Mía y solo mía! Ella es mi incipiente así que mejor dejarla ir o te cortare pieza por pieza!-

El vampiro agitado lanzó a Seras al suelo. Antes de que él pudiera huir Alucard se movio frente a él y le atravesó con su mano el pecho del vampiro. El vampiro gritó en silencio antes de estallar en polvo.

-Maldito bastardo- Alucard escupió sobre el polvo y se dirigió hacia Seras buscando alguna herida en ella.

-Maestro- Seras gritó y corrió a sus brazos de su maestro. Alucard parpadeó antes de mir hacia abajo y sonrió. Podía oler el olor dulce balanceo encima de ella en las ondas. Iba a tener un montón de diversión con su incipiente antes le dio lo que el pensaba.

nota:

había perdido la pagino por ese motivo tarde


	5. Capítulo 5: Integra Trata de Ayudar

**Cap.5: Integra trata de ayudar**

Seras trato de empujarlo de sí misma en contra de Alucard. Sólo al ver que no cayó. Él la mantuvo inmóvil con las rodillas y gimió

-maestro! Esto no es justo ni correcto!-

Alucard se rio entre dientes cuando puso sus labios sobre su cuello y lamió donde había mordido y convirtiéndola en un vampiro. Él escuchó con placer y diversión como ella gimió y se empujó contra él. De repente desapareció causando en Seras que se quejara con placer insatisfecha.

-Maestro!"-Seras gruño como ella acurrucada en sí misma.

_**-Esto no es justo! ¿Por qué tengo que entrar en celo en este momento?-**_Seras pensó miserable como ella trató de ignorar el deseo ardiendo dentro de ella.

_/_

Integra miró Alucard con ojos azules helados -Alucard deja de torturar a la chica policía porque si no, te ordenaré que bayas en una misión y se mantendrán alejados hasta que ella solucione... lo que le esté pasando-

Alucard puso mala cara ligeramente y sonriendo una vez más y dijo ronroneando -Vamos, maestro, es muy divertido verla así. Simplemente no puedo ignorarla cuando... Obviamente ella anhela mis toques y caricias-

-Burlándote de ella y torturándola es muy diferente a dar lo que quiere, Alucard!- Integra espeto y él no hizo otra cosa que sonreírle a ella -Déjame .. AHORA!- Gritó Integra y con una risa Alucard desapareció dejando a su amo en una rabia.

-Si no le ayudas entonces le diré que se mate con algún otro vampiro- Integra murmuró antes de gritar -agente Seras ven ahora!-

Seras apareció frente a Integra, con su aspecto despeinado. Integra la miró con lastima cuando vio el anhelo en sus ojos. Añoraba la comunicación que su maestro no le daba.

-Agente Seras voy a ofrecerle mi ayuda con su situación- Integra declaró calmada

Ahora Seras se animó a preguntar ansiosamente, con timidez -qué propone que debo hacer Sra. Integra?-

-Que consigas un Compañero vampiro diferente y cuando esto se acabe, vuelves. Claramente Alucard no va a darte lo que quieres, el seguirá jugando contigo. Ofrezco la oportunidad de alejarse de él sin sus burlas y torturas - Integra respondió con calma

Seras parecía indecisa, no quería hacer enojar a su amo por hacer esto, pero deseaba para el lanzamiento y claramente su maestro no iba a renunciar a ella todavía.

"Sir Integra gracias por intentar ayudar pero no quiero hacerlo, maestro se enojara porque me gustaría para el lanzamiento. A pesar de ser un imbécil, él sigue siendo mi maestro y como tal, merece ser esperado sin importar lo que el quiere. Gracias por tratar ayudarme se lo agradesco mucho. Pero no iré y aparearme con un vampiro y luego regresar cuando esto pase-. Seras declaró sonriendo un poco para mostrar su agradecimiento e Integra parecía sorprendida.

Integra la moción para que se vaya y Seras le saludó antes de desaparecer. Integra sonrió. Seras tiene más fuerza y determinación que ella había pensado originalmente –La Verdadera fuerza es cuando esperas por lo que quiere sin importar cuánto tiempo te llevara para conseguirlo. Chica Policía, yo respeto a las personas que se alzan todavía - Integra reflexionó en voz alta y sacudió su cabeza riendose antes de parar automáticamente. Esta nueva actitud que estaba desarrollando era muy impropia de su imagen.

_/_

Seras sentí muy ligero a pesar de cómo su maestro se burlaba de ella como algunas personas lo llamarían tortura. No iba a traicionar a su maestro, aunque no era considerado traicionarlo. A ella sería como traicionarlo y era su maestro -Esperaré, porque soy paciente, maestro- Seras dijo en voz alta, pero pensó dudando**_ "pero todavía puedo ser suficientemente paciente para esperar en un par de días?"_**

SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA MATE: parearse; parear


	6. Cap6 La misión

Había olvidado que la palabra mate también significa compañero cosa que usan los autores pericialmente esta palabra, no la primera que había dicho en el capítulo anterior, la agregue por que quedaba bien a lo que integra se refería. la palabra mate no me quedaba bien claro así que ahora si

Otra cosa, mete (compañero) es un matrimonio entre dos vampiros (no sé dónde comenzó esto, pero loa autores lo utilizan mucho)

**Cap.6 La misión**

Seras parecía brillar con felicidad como ella saltaba en la oficina de Integra. Ella la había enviado en una misión por primera vez desde que ella había entrado en celo! Estaba emocionada y feliz sobre todo desde que no iría Alucard. Ella sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la camioneta con su arma, el Halconeen, encima de su hombro. Ella sonrió a sus tropas que le sonrieron cuando se les acercó. Que subió a la parte trasera y parecían felices.

Se había perdido a ella y a su actitud alegre y optimista. Las misiones no eran lo mismo sin ella y estaban encantados de tenerla de vuelta.

-Bienvenido, capitán Seras!- Un soldado gritó y Seras se volvió hacia ellos y les lanzó una sonrisa divertida antes de agitaba y gritaba lanzando un puño en el aire

-Vamos a hacer esto hombres! Les mostraremos a los necrófagos y monstros lo que significa ser un miembro de Hellsing!- Los soldados ovacionaron, y Seras miro por la parte de atrás y pensó **_"Lo_** **_siento maestro... esta vez voy sola. Es hora de que demuestre a Sir Integra que estoy lista y que ino soy un vampiro fracasado"  
_**  
_/_

Alucard parecía hacer pucheros cuando le preguntó: -Por qué no estoy con la chica policía y los otros para esta misión?-

-Ella quería hacer esta misión sola, Alucard. Así que déjala, parece que quiere demostrar algo a mí y a ti- Integra respondió con poca paciencia para saber que el vampiro siempre curioso y travieso

-¿Ella está lista para una misión en solitario?- Alucard preguntó repentinamente serio pero no fue tan sorprendido, especialmente después de que Seras había entrado en celo.

-Yo la dejé ir en una misión en solitario. Si se pone difícil para que ella lo maneje o si pasa algo malo, te enviare Alucard. Pero no hasta entonces te quedaras en la mansión- Integra respondió de igual gravedad pero eso no fue impactante y sorprendente ver que siempre estaba seria. Alucard puso mala cara pero asintió y desapareció, causando en Integra que suspirara de alivio interiormente.

_/_

Seras limpio la sangre de su mejilla y miro a su alrededor del área con un poco de repulsión. Estos aficionados estaban empezando a molestarla. Ella miró con placer como su equipo se encargaba de los monstruos y demonios.

De repente una bayoneta bendita apuñalo a un freak delante de ella causando que sus ojos se ampliar en shock y temor. Ella sabía a quién le pertenecía esa bayoneta también sabía que significaba problemas y que estaba en mucho peligro

-Ah! Nunca pensé que vería un verdadero vampiro, incluso si se trataba de un pequeño, de nuevo. Es hora de que limpié vosotros fuera de este planeta, Draculina- Una voz familiar dijo detrás de ella. Se giró rápidamente para ver nada mas y nada menos que el paladin Alexander Anderson.

El enemigo superior de su maestro, y el gozaba luchar contra a este hombre a pesar del peligro presente cuando luchar contra él. Seras salto cuando Anderson avanzaba para decapitarla.

-Todos vallasen a la camioneta y regresa a la mansión! Este es un lugar peligroso para un vampiro mucho menos a un ser humano! Dejadme ahora!- Seras ordeno y sus tropas vacilaron antes de asentir. Una vez que estaban todos en la camioneta y despegó sin Seras. Ella no esquivo la segunda bayoneta dirigida a ella y la apuñaló a travesando el brazo. La sangre comenzó a fluir de la herida y Seras gritó mientras sacaba la bayoneta y la tiró al suelo.

Ella sostuvo su mano sobre la herida y cerró un ojo cuando se dio cuenta de que venir sin su maestro fue un error que se arrepentiría por una eternidad.

_/_

-Sir Integra, la capitána Seras ha quedado atrás. Ordeno que la dejáramos con un hombre en traje de padre, y la última vez que la vi había sido herido, parecía estar sufriendo! Volvemos por ella?-

Un soldado le preguntó atreves del comunicador. Los ojos de Alucard reducido peligrosamente como miró a su maestro -No vuelvan, pero no te preocupes estoy enviando a alguien capaz de salvar, a la agente Seras- Integra ordenó antes de mirar a Alucard.

-Ya sabes cuál es tu orden, Alucard- Ingtegra dijo y Alucard desapareció sin pensárselo dos veces.

...

gracias por sus rewis

saludos


	7. Chapter 7 Sed de sangre!

**Capitulo 7: Sed de sangre!**

-Sir Integra, la señorita Victoria estara bien hasta que Alucard llegue a ella?- Walter preguntó preocupado por la mujer que se había ganado los corazones de todos los miembro de la organización Hellsing.

-Ella va a estar bien, después de todo es incipiente de Alucard. También no es sólo un empuje sobre, si puede defenderse bastante bien- Integra respondió fríamente aparentemente que no le importaba, pero Walter se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tan preocupado como él.

-Contra alguien como Alexander, Sir Integra?- Walter preguntó, insistencia a responder con su mirada y ella se estremeció ligeramente en el nombre.

-No sé... Realmente no lo sé, Walter. Pero estoy esperando lo mejor y espero que Alucard llegue a tiempo. El Iría una matanza si la chica policía había sido herida- Integra respondió

Walter mirando a la puerta dijo -nadie sería capaz de controlarlo tampoco-

-Alexander conseguiría lo que siempre quiso. Conseguir una pelea con Alucard. No sabe lo grave, mortal y cuán peligroso puede ser- Integra declaró y Walter asintió con una leve sonrisa pasando en su cara.

Integra oró que Alucard llegara a tiempo, si no Serás seria asesinada, y él lo haría pagar... literalmente. Incluso ella no sería capaz de controlarlo. ella sabía que él pensaba en Seras no solo como una incipiente. Seras no lo sabía.

_/_

Seras jadeaba mientras ella se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y la sangre goteaba al suelo en un flujo constante. Ella tenía heridas por todo el su cuerpo, pero lo peor era que tenía un bayoneta atravesada en su pecho unos pocos centímetros de distancia de donde está su corazón. Ella levantó la cabeza débilmente y sus ojos carmesí se aliviaron en la pérdida de sangre. Antes que Alexander podría dar el golpe final de un flujo de potencia lo sobresaltó al dejar caer su arma.

-M-Master?- Seras preguntó sorprendido y aliviado al ver a Alucard, pero lo que era aterrador fue la rabia en su rostro y en sus ojos.

-Ahhh!, Drácula viene a salvar a su incipiente. Pero es demasiado tarde Alucard! Porque Voy a enviar el alma de esta chica al infierno, pero no te preocupes morirá rápido!- Alexander dijo riéndose locamente como él recogió su bayoneta y comenzó a bajarlo sólo a darle al aire -¿Qué?- Se Preguntó confundido y enojado sólo para escuchar que algo era colocado hacia abajo y se dio la vuelta para ver a Alucard colocando a Seras en el suelo detrás de él

"Maestro". Seras gritó y enterró su cabeza en su pecho y agarró su camisa. Creía que iba a estar muerto y que nunca vería su maestro, sir Integra, o cualquiera de sus tropas, pero lo más importante era su maestro.

-No hables chica policía. Esta débil por la pérdida de sangre. Esto va terminar aquí y ahora, y te llevare a buscar un poco de sangre para que bebas y te curar esas heridas- Alucard declaro firmemente antes de girarse hacia Alexander.

-Maldito diablo- Alexander dijo mirando Alucard. Y se congelo como la rabia de alucard lo rodeo a en grandes olas

-Esta es nuestra lucha, paladín. No deberías haberte metido con lo que es mío. Pagará con la condenación eterna- Alucard dijo sonriendo y sus colmillos sobresalían mostrando una mirada loca. Entonces comenzó la lucha.

_/_

Alucard se detuvo cuando sintió algo cambio en aroma de Seras. Luego sonrió como se volvió hacia ella e ignorado Alexander quien también estaba mirándola con cierto horror. Seras estaba arrodillado al lado de un charco de sangre lamiéndolo. Ella levantó la vista y sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras ella le enseñó los colmillos y sus heridas cicatrizaron completamente -Chica de policía- Alucard dijo sonriendo ampliamente a la vista de su incipiente.

-Maestro, mi señor- Seras dijo y luego volvió su mirada sobre Alexander y ella sonrió maniaticamente .

Gruñó Alexander viendo el cambio y pronto desapareció entre papeles volando alrededor de él. Seras gruñó en la desaparición de la comida pero pronto Alucard estaba frente a ella.

-Bebe de mí, chica policía. Conviértete en un verdadero Nosferatu y se mi reina No la vida- Alucard dijo pero antes de que Seras podría morder su cuello, se desmayó. -Ahora esto es más divertido- dijo divertido mientras miró hacia arriba para ver Integra bajando la pistola luego de disparar, y Alucard saco la bala de cuello de Seras.

gracias por sus rewis

**felices fiestas!**


	8. Cap8 integra se reúne con Enrico

**Capitulo 8 integra se reúne con Enrico**

Integra entró en habitación de Seras y vio a Alucard colocándola en su ataúd cubriéndola con una manta. Miró hacia arriba levantando la ceja al ver a Integra y le preguntó divertido -¿Por qué, mío señora, ¿estás aquí?-

-¿Cómo está la chica policía?- Integra preguntó ignorando la pregunta de Alucard y él respondió como un buen siervo

-Ella puede haber sanado las heridas, pero había algo en la punta de las bayonetas que entro en el torrente sanguíneo y que sigue fluyendo. Ella va a seguir asi hasta que salga fuera de su flujo sanguíneo-

Integra apretó los puños y sus ojos azules se volvieron gélidos de ira -Ya veo. Quédate con la Chica Policía, es una orden Alucard- Ella se volvió para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Alucard le preguntó

-¿A dónde vas, señor?-

-Para hacer frente a Iscariote y su arma de Alexander- Integra respondió criptly antes de salir

Alucard desprendían una sonrisa oscura como le dijo al inconsciente de Seras, -Chica Policía, ella está furiosa por lo sucedido. Si estuvieras despierta me pregunto si usted se sentiría honrada por su preocupación-

_/_

Integra abordo al helicóptero y la puerta se serró detrás de ella como. Con frialdad y firmeza ordenó -¡al edificio Iscariote ahora, " Iscariote se ha metido con un miembro que trabaja en Hellsing por última vez"- Integra pensó mientras ella miraba por la ventana con sus ojos azules helados.

_/_

-Ahora esto es una sorpresa. Nunca pensé que la heredera de Hellsing pusiera un pie en el edificio de Iscariote. Sobre todo porque algunos desean matarla- Enrico dijo sonriendo con atracciones como se sentó frente al claro asalto Integra que le fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya basta, Maxwell. Aquí estoy lidiando con un incidente que ocurrió con uno de sus hombres, hiriendo gravemente y casi a la muerte a uno de los miembros de mí organización. Ese miembro está en coma, por consecuencia lo recibió llevándolo en su sangre- Integra dijo fríamente y Enrico repente se puso serio.

-Realmente? ¿Quién es esta persona de mi organización que hirió uno de los suyos?- Enrico pregunto finalmente y llegar a negociar, esto era un asunto muy serio. Si tiene la reina se enteraba, habría problemas.

-Sí, realmente, Fue el padre Alexander Anderson, su herramienta- Integra respondió entrecerrando los ojos cuando Enrico tenía las agallas para mirar sorprendido aun, se atreve a decir

-Por mucho que no nos guste, nunca pediría, Integra. Si vamos a matar a usted o cualquier miembro suyo, va a ser honorable. Yo no sabía que Anderson se había ido a hacer lo que hizo a su miembro- Enrico dijo sinceramente.

-No creo eso. Escuche Enrico si ocurre un incidente más así, hablare con la reina acerca de esto. No estará satisfecho porque la persona que Alexander casi mata es la naciente de Alucard. Que trabaja debajo de mí, de la misma manera que trabaja bajo la reina Y con seras es igual- Integra espetó y Enrico palideció ligeramente en lo que dijo.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y ambos de dieron la vuelta revelando a Alexander Anderson entrando. Se detuvo, miró Integra sonriendo -Pues bien, si es Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Todavía no ha muerto la muchachita?-

-No- Integra contestó entre dientes.

-Demonios estúpidos. Voy a matar a ambos, vosotros mirad!, Aunque sea lo último que haga, voy a matar a esos dos vampiros chupasangre que trabajan bajo sus órdenes- Alexander prometió y los ojos de Integra entrecerrados y como Enrico palideció aún más.

Integra se puso de pie golpeando su mano sobre la mesa y sus ojos brillaron con ira. –Ten cuidado lo que usted dice, Padre Anderson. Puede llegar a lamentarlo. No olvides nunca lo que es Alucard- Integra siseó.

gracias por tu rewis Princess15eevee

feliz año nuevo


	9. Chapter 9 según intento

**Cap.9 según intento**

seras abrió los ojos de agitacion y ella gimió como lentamente se sentó. Miró a su alrededor sólo para no ver a nadie allí. Ella notó los dos paquetes de sangre en un cubo del hielo en la parte superior y sonrió ligeramente. Ella sabía que su maestro tuvo que lidiar con eso. Debe ser una señal de algún tipo. Lentamente salió de su ataúd y acercó a la mesa. Ella parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de la carta escrita en sangre para ella. Lo recogió y abrio lentamente la hoja de papel doblado.

__**chica Policía:**

Ahora usted debe haber descubierto que era yo quien le consiguió el segundo paquete de sangre. Beber tanto, policía chica, necesitas tu fuerza atrás. Si no lo haces entonces sólo tendré que castigarte. Habré ido a una misión y debe devolver un par de horas después de despertar.

_**Alucard**_**  
**  
Seras suspiró -Nunca saldré de estas cosas. Bueno... no es tan malo. ¿Verdad?- tragó saliva mientras ella dejó la carta sobre la mesa antes de pasar a los paquetes de sangre. Tomó un paquete y el oler de la fragancia de la sangre causo que sus colmillos crecieran. Hundió sus colmillos en los paquetes de sangre y comenzó a drenarlo. podía sentir el cálido sabor cobrizo descendiendo por su garganta y ella maullaba en el placer.

Ella gruñó cuando la bolsa se vacía antes de pasar a la siguiente y lo vacío también.. Suspiró como colocó la bolsa vacía sobre la mesa con decepción antes de salir de su habitación. Caminaba fuera de Hellsing, sorprendentemente, sin ser vista por Walter. Caminó hasta la zona de práctica, donde se encontraban algunos amigos suyos. Ella se estremeció al pensar antes de trasladarse hacia los soldados que estaban practicando su objetivo.

Antes de pasar ella extendió la mano a uno de los soldados que le entregó el arma sin pensarlo dos veces. De repente salió disparado hacia los árboles. Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo mientras observaba a la zona para cualquier repentino movimiento. Repente ella tiró perversidad y escuchó exclamaciones de sorpresa de los soldados.

-Un solo movimiento y matare a esta pequeño y bonita vampiresa- El vampiro encima de ella declaró y los soldados aterrorizado y preocupados hicieron lo que el les dijo.

Seras maldijo su suerte, mientras trataba de zafarse debajo del vampiro sin suerte, mientras él empujo hacia abajo antes de desaparecer con ella.

seras abrió sus ojos sorprendida y agitada. miró al ver que ella estaba encadenada a una cama. -¿que...? ¿Dónde estoy?- Seras se preguntó a sí misma, e inmediatamente obtuvo una respuesta con una voz sedosa

-Estás en mi casa. No te preocupes no nos interrumpirán en absoluto. Estamos solo tú y yo- Seras tragó saliva y se esforzó aún más para zafarse sin suerte en absoluto

-Déjame ir cretino! Yo no me acoplare con alguien como tú, que tiene que secuestrar y encadenar a un vampiro femenino para conseguir a un mate. ¡Eres un lamentable vampiro!- Seras gritó sólo para ser abofeteada y sus ojos se ampliaron en estado de shock.

-Tú eres un vampiro lamentable. Que no puede ni siquiera sacarme de encima y defenderse- El macho vampiro se burló de sus ojos brillantes de ira y él salió furioso pero dijo por encima del hombro -Vamos a acoplar y vas a lidiar con eso, y me encanta-

Lágrimas de sangre cayeron por las mejillas de Seras . Dobló su cabeza hacia adelante y susurró en el aire- maestro... Ayúdenme, por favor. ¿Qué debo hacer...? Es mucho más fuerte que los otros vampiros y fue maestro de quién lo mató. Maestro...-

/

-Chica ingenua, él no va a venir por ti,, porque no le importas en absoluto. Debes aprender a aceptar esto- de repente el vampiro se arrodillado a su lado

Seras intentó alejarse pero no funcionó y dijo débilmente -Aléjate de mí-

"Aprenderás a olvidarte de él. Y yo a curare la herida en tu su corazón, hasta tu misma sabes que no le importas- El vampiro dijo suavemente que Seras ignoro.

El vampiro apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada y se alejó una vez más, pero no vio la duda que brilló en sus ojos. La semilla de la duda se sembró en su corazón y mente provocando más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. "No te equivocas, maestro, él vendrá por mí. No me dejara en en la bodega de este vampiro... Él vendrá, ¿no?" Seras se preguntó y se ahogó en un sollozo como las lágrimas de sangre que se deslizaban por las mejillas.

gracias por leer

feliz 2014


	10. Alucard llega

**Cap.10 Alucard llega**

Alucard suspiro de placer y se sintió aliviado de estar de vuelta en la mansión Hellsing. Eso en sí mismo era extraño porque normalmente esperaba con interés a estas misiones. Olió pavor y el miedo lo que le hace sonreír preguntándose si Seras estaba aterrorizando a las tropas en su sed de sangre. La sonrisa fue borrada cuando olía el miedo de Walter y la preocupación y pavor de Integra. Tratando de sentir la presencia de Seras, sólo para que creciera la preocupación, ira y rabia

Alucard se teletransporto para ver a las tropas histéricas e Integra junto con Walter tratando de calmarlos. No se habían dado cuenta de su presencia todavía. se sentó y escuchó lo que la tropa estaba parloteando

-Este vampiro salió de la nada y golpeo a la capitana Seras en su estómago!. Nos dijo que si nos movíamos la mataría! Luego desapareció con ella en sus brazos!- El murmullo de las tropas temblaron de miedo claramente en sus ojos.

Alucard escucho y gruñó bajo, muy bajo para que los seres humanos no escucharan. La tropa no sabía el significado del miedo aún. -¿Qué aspecto tenia este vampiro?- Integra preguntó chasquido y el soldado tragó saliva y respondió tartamudeando

-Pelo d… Dorado oj... ojos ca..Carmesí, es…eso es todo lo que recuerdo-

-Eso no va ser suficiente para encontrar a la chica policía. Creo que tiene que haber algo más sobre él que se destaque!- Integra dijo gruñendo ligeramente

El hombre frunció el ceño concentrándose para recordar, y respondió -su ropa tenía arena en ellos-

-¿Arena?- Integra preguntó antes de comenzar a caminar murmurando en voz baja, que solo Alucard podía oírla.

-Sir Integra ¿qué vamos a decirle a Alucard?- Walter preguntó suavemente

Integra suspiro con aspecto cansado y contestó con desgano-no lo sé. Le diremos la verdad pero lo más probable es averiguarlo una vez que él entra en la mansión. Mentirle a él no ayudará en nada, no tiene sentido. Nuestra opción es envió a encontrarla-

-He oído todo maestro- Alucard apareció y las tropas se sobresaltaron, pero Integra y Walter se dieron la vuelta con calma.

-Bueno, ya oíste, entonces ve a buscarla ahora, Alucard, Esta es su orden- Integra declaro con firmeza. Pronto se dio la vuelta para ver su antigua imagen.

Alucard no sonrió ni nada, solo dijo -pensaba en eso- sus ojos eran oscuros y la rabia fue asaltando en ellos. Cuando ellos vieron sus ojos sintieron escalofríos en sus espaldas

Desapareció ante ellos y Walter dijo dulcemente -Si alguien puede encontrar y traer de vuelta a Victoria es Alucard-

-Lo sé. Sólo espero que la encuentre antes de que el vampiro se acopla con ella. Habría problemas si eso sucedió- Integra dijo antes de ver como los capitanes y las filas más altas despejó las tropas principiantes que parecían traumatizados y asustados.

_/_

-Bueno, es tiempo- El vampiro dijo de pie delante de Seras que luchaba

** "Maestro! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿Qué debo hacer? Estoy verdaderamente sola?" **Seras penso y las lágrimas de sangre cayeron por sus mejillas, pero antes de que ocurriera algo el peso desapareció. Cuando abrió los ojos al ver ante ella se sorprendia y le complació enormemente. -Maestro!- Seras exclamó aliviado al ver a su maestro de pie delante de ella.

- Mantén tus sucias manos de lo que es mío!- Alucard gruñó y sacó su Chacal antes de disparar el vampiro en la cabeza matándolo y explotó en polvo.

Alucard se volvió hacia Seras y guarda su chacal antes de deshacer las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos.

-Maestro- Seras lloró y sin pensar se lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura de su maestro

Alucard se sorprendió un poco. Sus ojos se suavizaron, cosa que era extraño y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella para consolar a la niña sollozando. Las Sombras los rodearon y desaparecieron.

_/_

Integra levanto la vista para ver Alucard aparecer ante ella, pero se alivió al ver el cuerpo de Seras en sus brazos. Seras estaba acurrucado en su pecho, y la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. -Cómo está, la chica policía? ¿Está bien? Herida?- Pregunta integra

Alucard sonrió ligeramente mientras él contestó, -Ella está bien, maestro. es más fuerte de lo que piensan. Luchaba contra él, si no hubiera llegado, él habría apareado con ella-

-Luchó... eh. Ella es fuerte- Integra dijo encendiendo un cigarro y tomando una bocanada profunda antes de soplar el humo lentamente. -Puedes retirarte, Alucard -al ver que él realmente quería ir a su ataúd

Alucard sonrió y dijo inclinanse un poco, -Gracias, mi maestro - Luego desapareció dejando a Integra solo.

-Me alegra de que esté bien ... Seras Victoria- Integra murmurando para sí mientras se hizo el silencio a su alrededor.

gracias por leer y sus rewis

saludos


	11. Chapter 11 Mate! (Compañero)

**Cap.11 Mate! (Compañero)**

Alucard bajó la mirada hacia la figura dormida de Seras, y sonrió. Él sabía lo que iba a hacer ahora. No había ninguna duda.

_/_

Integra levanto la mirada hacia arriba para ver una sombra formandose frente a su escritorio y firmemente preguntó -¿Qué pasa ahora, Alucard? Tengo un montón de trabajo para terminar-

-Sólo para advertir que no bajen a los calabozos por los próximos días, más o menos- Alucard respondió sonriendo ante la mirada de Integra de sorpresa y conmoción que enmascaró rápidamente

-Así que has decidido- Alucard estuvo de acuerdo y se quedaron en silencio.

-Eso es bueno. Usted estará más cerca hacia ella. También tendrás compañía por toda la eternidad- Finalmente declarado integra y Alucard se encogió de hombros no le importó tener compañía o no. Luego desapareció su risa rebotando oficina de Integra y suspiró antes de que ella sonrió -esto va a ser una vida interesante- Un golpe en la puerta la trajo a la realidad como ella educada respondió –Adelante-

Walter entró con un trey de té y se acercó a ella. "Coloca el trey en su escritorio y dijo -Me dieron una muy... diferente advertencia de Alucard. ¿Debo preocuparme?-

-No. no te preocupes Walter. Alucard sabe lo que está haciendo... por una vez- Integra respondió favoreciendo al viejo mayordomo con una sonrisa verdadera.

-De modo que...?- Walter Preguntó perdiéndose

La sonrisa de Integra se convirtió en una sonrisa satisfactoria -Sí Walter. Eso es lo que él va a hacer-

Walter sonrió cuando declaró -Era cuestión de tiempo, si me permite decirlo-

Integra asintió con la cabeza como ella dijo -Tenía que a suceder desde el inicio. Él no lo sabía en ese momento ni tampoco nosotros o cualquier persona más lo sabía-

_/_

seras abrió los ojos sólo para mirar a los ojos rojos carmesí de su amo -M-Maestro! exclamó cuando miró hacia abajo sólo para mirar hacia arriba.

Los dos estaban desnudos y Alucard parecían reírse de esto. Luego puso sus labios en su oído y le susurró -Es tiempo que te haga mi reina No vida. Si me lo permites- Seras gimió cuando su aliento caliente golpeó la oreja

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Alucard sonrió en esto antes de que comenzara la verdadera diversión para los dos.

_/_

Los ojos de Integra se abrieron ante el sonido de alguien gritando el nombre de su amante -vampiros sangrientos- murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y dormirse.

**El Fin**

Este es el fin. Tal vez para algunos les parezca decepcionante

Hay otro fics que me gusta y su autora le gusto la propuesta de que se la tradujera

No se los diré jajajjajja

Este es el sinopsis:

Milenio ha sido derrotado, pero ¿a qué costo? Hellsing está en ruinas, junto con el resto de Londres. Alucard se ha ido y Iscariote ha pasado a la clandestinidad. Ahora, Seras Victoria tiene que aprender a sobrevivir sin su amo en un mundo cambiante. Un mundo que tiene nuevas amenazas de vampiros, nuevos amigos y enemigos y en la que puede ser el próximo objetivo de Hellsing.

/

En el sótano ambos gemían de placer. Los besos y mordidas lujuriosas iban y venían

Antes de llegar al orgasmo ambos se mordieron al mismo tiempo, rompiéndose el vínculo de maestro y siervo para formar uno más fuerte, el de mate


End file.
